Redemption
by TRikiD
Summary: He was a monster, a manipulative man who let the lives of countless innocents die on his account. And now, he's out to get the one who ruined his life, the one who nearly ended him. But just when he thinks he can get away with his dastardly plans again, another unexpected force beyond his control is there to stop him.
1. Chapter 1 - Deception

Redemption

Chapter 1 - Deception

He stowed away on a cargo ship to South America, held the entire crew hostage, and then threatened the ship to change his course to North America. Even though he was a large ship, he realized he shouldn't test the car that single-handedly beaten an entire fleet of men.

So, with most of them tied up out on the upper deck, and a few dead corpses and blood splattered all over him scattered about for those who dared cross the stowaway, the ship reluctantly followed the his orders, and changed his course to head to the Untied States.

Once the stranger reached the coast of North Carolina, he contacted an old acquaintance of his who owed him one, and he helped him create a while new identity; one that would be beneficial for his plan of taking on the horrible idiot tow truck and the insubordinate rookie racecar that foiled his dreams.

Sally Carrera was up late at night, sitting at her front desk reading one of her girly magazines in the receptionist building of the Cozy Cone Motel. The faint whirring of her old desk fan waved back and forth slowly. She was so absorbed in her reading she never heard the approaching sound of tires.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

* * *

Sally jumped when the voice startled her, and she looked up to find a strange standing in the doorway. He was a highly modified Range Rover L322 with shiny black paint and icy blue eyes. He was much taller than Sally, and he stared down upon her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You startled me. W-what can I help you with, Sir?" Sally informed when she finally found her voice.

"I was wondering if I could rent a cone until further notice," he replied with a smile. His voice had a very charming English accent.

"Oh, sure! You staying in town for a while?" Sally asked out of curiosity, as she dipped into one of her desk drawers to find a key.

"That's the plan, yes."

"Well, what made you come all the way out to Radiator Springs?"

"I'm visiting a good friend and old business of mine. We're both retiring, so he wanted me to come visit here in Radiator Springs and take time off with him."

"Oh! Well, I hope you and your friend enjoy your retirement, Sir." With that, Sally finally found a key labeled "#5", and the black Range Rover happily took the key from her.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'm sure we will," he reassured and grinned as he turned to leave, and Sally couldn't help but notice his Traverse City, Michigan license with the bold labels reading "REGEN R8."

 _Strange…but handsome,_ Sally pondered.

* * *

Mater was snoring loudly with a drop of oil drooling down his fender, but the morning sun seeped through the small gaps in the door of his shed, blinding him and rudely awaking him.

He snorted and sucked the oil back into his mouth, grunting while stretching his axles. When Mater heard a pop, he pushed the button to lift his garage door, and he smacked his lips with a smile while looking out on the horizon.

He must have slept in much later than usual because the obnoxious music and bickering of Sarge and Fillmore from across the street couldn't be heard, but you can only catch it every single morning in Radiator Springs if you wake up early enough.

The old tow truck then cruised down the street to get some coffee and start the day at Flo's café, as usual.

"Mornin', ev'rybody!" Mater greeted groggily yet happily.

"Hiya, Honey! Got your usual waitin' right here! Enjoy!" Flo called out and brought Mater's usual hot cup of creamy coffee.

"Thank ya, Flo!" With that, Mater relaxed next to a gas pump, and started sipping at his coffee. But before long, a new car that Mater had never seen before drove into the café and curiously glanced around.

"Can I get you anything, Handsome?" one of the Mazda Miata twin waitresses, Tia in particular, asked kindly, and she couldn't help but bite her lip when she realized how attractive the black Range Rover L322.

"Um, yes. If you would, please, get me an double shot espresso with no whip?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Of course! Would you like that hot or cold, Sir?"

"Hot."

"Size?"

"Medium, if you please."

"Ok, just relax and we'll have your drink ready in a minute or so!"

"Much obliged, Ma'am."

With that, Tia u-turned and headed into the building with Flo to make his drink, leaving him to pick an empty spot next to a rusty tow truck.

"Howdy! Mah name's Tow Mater! I ain't never seen you 'round here before. What's your name, Mister?" Mater questioned with excitement.

As soon as he heard that dreadful, annoying, irritating southern accent, his icy eyes turned even colder. The black car looked into the excited green eyes of Mater, who was oblivious to the raging fire in his cold eyes, especially when the Range Rover smiled back politely.

"Jade. Eddie Jade," he finally replied.

"Well, howdy, Mr. Jade! Welcome ta Radiator Springs, the cutest little town in Carburetor County!"

"Thank you, Mater. So far, this town is more, as you say, appealing as I go."

Deception was going to be the most important key for Eddie Jade, for it was the only tool he could use to trick those in the know of his past actions and intentions.

* * *

 **Oooooo! Myyysteriooouuusssss!**

 **But seriously. This is a mystery, and I ain't gonna kiss and tell.**

 **Beta read by: Agent Sandra Cartrip**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Intrusion

Chapter 2 - Intrusion

Once Eddie received his coffee from Tia, he lightly began sipping and closed his eyes to enjoy the taste and think.

He knew he couldn't stay in the café for very long, for Mater was nearly finished with his drink and would be leaving soon. And since Eddie had never been in Radiator Springs, he didn't know anyone's usual schedule.

He needed to do some snooping, digging, and most importantly—waiting.

So, the black Range Rover L322 snuck out of the café and made his way up onto the roof of a building across the street, hiding safely out of view to observe the townsfolk. Eddie was smart and patient enough to know that if he were to succeed, he had to be as diligent as possible.

"Hey, Mister?"

Eddie didn't even flinch, but his heart skipped a beat since he wasn't expecting anyone to call him out. He checked his right rearview mirror, and in the reflection was a young adult 1995 USA Land Rover Defender with bright yellow paint and brown eyes. She quirked a curious brow at him.

"What do you want?" Eddie inquired grimly and went back to scanning over the town in front of him.

"Well…y-you're in my spot," she informed.

"What? _Your_ spot?"

"Uh, yeah…not to be rude."

"Not at all. But what is this spot for, anyway? What do you use it for?"

"It's just a place for me to get away from my problems in reality, to help me think, relax, cope, et cetera."

"Indeed." Eddie finally turned and looked at her directly, only returning her kind smile with a dry expression. He had no interest in this girl, after all.

"What were _you_ doing up here?"

Eddie was pulled from his thoughts when she spoke again, and he blinked a few times before gathering his thoughts.

"Just…enjoying the view. I've just arrived in town to retire."

"Really? So, this is the first time you've been here?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well—to tell you the truth, this is the first time I've been back here in a long time, so I'm a little unfamiliar with this place too," the Land Rover Defender giggled while rolling her eyes.

"Is that so? What caused you to come back?" Eddie questioned with curiosity.

"I moved here to try out my uncle's boot camp, but I'm also pretty excited to see a really old friend of mine…I haven't spoken to him in a while." He couldn't help but notice the embarrassment in her tone, as well as the faint red tint in her fenders.

"Well, there's nothing like seeing beloved friends and family again," Eddie chimed with a soft smile.

"Yeah, that's true," she agreed, her smile growing fainter, "Well, I guess I could skip one night away from this peaceful rooftop. I should learn to grow up anyway."

Eddie couldn't help but sense a feeling of regret when she turned to leave, but he was very reluctant to want her to stay. So, he said nothing as she slowly drove down the exit ramp without another word.

* * *

Sarge was up and at 'em at six in the morning, before the sun had even began to rise, to ensure the group of city cars training at his boot camp would actually be getting some decent training.

He always started his class' day with a ten mile drive around Willie's Butte. He watched and scolded to make sure they kept up high speed needed to drive up on the rise.

But there was one particular student of his that was late this morning; he would have to be sure to set her straight when she did arrive.

"Sorry I'm late, Uncle Sarge!"

"That's SARGE to you, Soldier! Now, what's yer excuse for bein' late this time, huh?!"

A yellow 1995 USA Land Rover Defender came huffing up to the war veteran, and she received a very cold glare from her uncle.

"My apologies, Sir! I overslept!" she replied once she caught her breath, and she immediately stood up straight and raised her voice.

"That's still no excuse! Consider this your final warning; next time, you're givin' me fifty laps around Willie's Butte! Ya got that?!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Now, get out there, and gimme ten laps like the rest of your peers!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Wait a minute, Soldier!"

"What is it?"

"It's good ta see you again, Dani." The said Land Rover smirked at her usually loud uncle, who made an exception this time for his favorite niece.

"Right, back at cha, Uncle Sarge," Dani chuckled before driving down the rise and out onto Willie's Butte to begin her ten miles.

* * *

A few hours into the same day, Mater was just taking a catnap in the shed of his junkyard, when he was suddenly rudely awakened by a loud clank of metal. The old tow truck went to investigate the noise, but he didn't know he would find a surprise guest at the main entrance of his yard.

"Well, howdy, Mr. Jade!" Mater greeted with his bucktooth smile, as he quickly drove up to the said Range Rover L322, who was trying to play it cool and clean the pile old hubcaps he accidentally knocked over.

"Yes, well…ahem! Good morning, Mater," Eddie returned the greeting with a fake smile, which fooled Mater and kept him noticing the hubcaps he was scooting away with his back tire.

"Can I help ya with somethin', Eddie?"

"Yes, you most certainly can. You seem to know your way around this town, so I wanted to ask if you could give me a little tour, given as how I'm new here and all."

"Well, dadgum! I'd be happy ta give ya a tour of Radiator Springs, Eddie!"

"Thank you, Mater, that is most appreciated."

"Now, why don't we start with this cute little town's most funnest location: Willie's Butte!"

* * *

Dani and her fellow peers were now racing around one of Sarge's own tracks out by Willie's Butte, to test their speed and agility, and he continued to keep watching from the sidelines.

"And dis here is Sarge's boot camp, which, as you can see, is currently in progress!" Sarge grunted and quickly turned to find Mater trespassing, along with a black Range Rover L322.

"Mater, what are you doing here?! Unless you're here ta get out there and train, I suggest you both get off the premises!"

"Whoa, calm down, Sarge! We ain't here ta train or distract yer students; I'm just showin' my new friend around town. Sarge, meet Eddie Jade. Eddie, this is Sarge, a war veteran and commander a dis here boot camp," Mater explained casually, and he moved out of the way for Sarge and Eddie to correctly greet each other.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sarge," Eddie informed and saluted with his right windshield wiper at the war veteran.

"Hmm…" Sarge hummed while skimming over the Range Rover with a suspicious squint, "You look familiar."

"I-I do?" Eddie backed up a bit, and his eyes started twitching in terror. He knew that if someone in the army realized who he really was, he was scrap metal.

"Lucky for you, I ain't got time ta solve wasteful mind games," Sarge finally admitted, and turned back around to watch over his students on his track, and poor Eddie sighed in great relief.

"So, um…this is your boot camp, Sarge?" Eddie piped up and joined the war veteran by his side to check out the track himself, and Mater pulled up on Sarge's other side.

"Yes, Sir! Everyday, my students start with a ten mile drive on Willie's Butte, and they end their training with as many laps on this here track until they can't go on anymore!"

Eddie could only shrink back in fear from hearing the harsh training himself, and he especially couldn't take Sarge's threatening tone and stare. But then Sarge suddenly started chuckling, which really threw off the Range Rover.

"I'm just yankin' your chain, Jade! The strength and welfare of my students is always important; I may push 'em to their limit from time to time, but I never push 'em too far."

"Well, aren't you a peachy teacher," Eddie muttered under his breath, but then a yellow blur on the track suddenly caught his attention. He was more than surprised when he saw the same yellow 1995 USA Land Rover Defender racing around the track, and he was also amazed by her speed and agility.

"Who is that?" Eddie piped up.

"Who's what, Jade?" Sarge demanded.

"That yellow Land Rover Defender, who is she?"

"That's Dani Rover, one of my top students."

"Dani Rover," Eddie repeated in a whisper, continuing to keep a very close eye on her. But when she was making a curve just below the rise they were all watching from atop, Dani's eyes suddenly locked with Eddie's.

The two immediately recognized each other, and Dani was subconsciously slowing down, as well as failing to notice the large hummer quickly coming up from behind her.

"DANI, LOOK OUT!"

Dani wasn't quick enough to heed her Uncle Sarge's warning, and there was only a split second for her to check her rearview mirror before the high-speed hummer came smashing inter her rear end!

* * *

 **You guys seemed a lot more interested in this story than I thought you'd be, which really surprises me! Thank you:)**

 **Also, little note: Dani's name is pronounced "Danny" like Danny Phantom.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
